


Of Myth and Magic

by Em3kitty



Category: Merlin (TV), The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Merlin AU, P. T. as Merlin, Phillip as Arthur, Young Phineas, sassy phin, young and wide-eyed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em3kitty/pseuds/Em3kitty
Summary: In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name: Phineas.





	Of Myth and Magic

* * *

No young man, no matter how great, can know his destiny. He cannot glimpse his part in the great story that is about to unfold. Like everyone, he must live and learn. And so it will be for the young warlock arriving at the gates of Camelot. A boy that will, in time, father the legend.  
His name: Phineas.

* * *

Entering the lower town, Phineas was in awe. Growing up in a tiny village, bordering two kingdoms, never, had he ever seen such grandeur. Every sight, every sound, every taste was brand new. Somehow, for such a large citadel, it seemed strangely quiet, almost empty. Continuing through the market, Phineas approached the castle gates that would lead to the courtyard. Within, it appeared as if the entire kingdom was present. On a balcony overlooking the courtyard stood King William.

“Let this serve as a lesson to all. This man, Thomas James Collins, is adjudged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic.”

It was at these words that Phineas felt his stomach drop and his throat close up; his attention was drawn to the man - no, boy - in the centre of the courtyard, kneeling before the executioner who stood beside him, axe raised, as if waiting for a command.

“Pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, William Carlyle, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass.”

The courtyard was deathly quiet as the King raised his hand, and then dropped it, signalling to the executioner to behead the boy on the raised platform. With a single swing of his axe, Thomas James Collins was no longer amongst the living.

Ignoring the gasps of the crowd, the King continued his speech. “When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos, but with the people’s help, magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebrations begin.”

King William had barely finish his speech when the sound of wailing overtook the silence that the king had commanded.

“There is only one evil on this land, and it is not magic! It is you! With your hatred and your ignorance! You took my son! And I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son.”

Not one to take any threat lightly, the King demanded that the guards restrain her. Before they could, Mrs Collins, the mother of the now-departed Thomas Collins, began chanting, quickly disappearing in a dramatic whirl of wind and smoke.

* * *

Eventually, Phineas was able to make it through the crowds that took what felt like forever to disperse, he finally was able to enter the castle. After wandering aimlessly for another ten minutes, Phineas approached one of the guards.

“Ex-excuse me. Where would I find Lettie, the-the court physician?”

Silently, the guard pointed up a set of stairs. Nodding in thanks, Phineas climbed the stairs, coming to a stop at the wooden door at the top. After knocking and not receiving an answer, he pushed the door open gently, peeking inside.

“Hello?”

Hesitantly, Phineas stepped further inside before clearing his throat. “Hello? Lettie?”

Startled by the noise, Lettie lost her balance, tripping over backwards from the bookshelf stairs, breaking the railing in her fall. Everything seemed to slow down to Phineas as he watched the woman fall. With a flash of golden eyes, he moved the bed that was stashed in the corner of the room to underneath Lettie before she hits the floor.

In a mixture of complete fear and amazement, the physician rounded on the young man that had just entered. “What did you just do?”

“Erm…”

“Tell me!”

Phineas could only splutter. “I- I- I have no idea what happened.”

Lettie eyed Phineas skeptically. “If anyone had seen that…”

“Er, no!” Phineas’ eyes widened in fear, the memory of the morning’s event’s fresh in his mind. “That- that was, that was nothing to do with me. That- that was…”

“I know what it was! I just want to know where you learned how to do it!”

Phineas looked affronted. “Nowhere.”

Lettie, however, still seemed extremely skeptical. “So how is it you know magic?”

“I don’t.”

“Where did you study?” When she did not receive an answer, she snapped. “Answer me!”

“I-I’ve never studied magic or, or been taught.”

“Are you lying to me, boy?”

“What do you want me to say?!”

“The truth!”

“I was born like this!”

It seemed as if the woman had finally reached boiling point. “That’s impossible! Who are you?”

“Oh, erm…” Quickly pulling off his pack, he started rummaging around. “I have this letter.” Finally pulling out the letter, he passed it over to Lettie.

The woman shuffled slightly, as if she were embarrassed. “I- I don’t have my glasses.”

“I’m Phineas.”

“Najla and Khaalida’s son?”

“Yes!”

“But you’re not meant to be here til Wednesday!”

“It is Wednesday.”

“Ah, right then. You better put your bag in there.”

Phineas shifted nervously. “You- you won’t say anything about, erm…”

“No. Although,” Lettie paused, if only to come across as a little dramatic. “Phineas, I should say thank you.”

* * *

My dear Lettie, we turn to you for we feel lost and alone and don't know who to trust. It is every mother's fate to think her child is special, and yet we would give our lives that Phineas were not so. Ours is a small village and he is so clearly at odds with people here that, if he were to remain, we fear what would become of him. He needs a hand to hold, a voice to guide, someone that might help him find a purpose for his gifts. When we took him in after his mother passed giving birth, we believed that we were the ones. Now, we see that is not the case. We beg you, if you understand a mother's love for her son, keep him safe, and may God save you both.

* * *

Jenny Lind, the King’s ward, sat staring out of her window, overlooking the courtyard that not an hour earlier, had been filled with people witnessing the execution of a young man, whose only crime was having magic.

“Jenny.”

The sound of the King calling her name brought her from her thoughts. “Yes?”

“What is this? Why are you not joining us at the feast?”

“I just don’t think chopping someone’s head off is cause for a celebration,” she practically scoffed. “That poor mother.

The King immediately became stern and defensive. “It was simple justice for what he’d done.”

“To whom?” To the outside observer, this might seem like a new argument, but to anyone who knew both the King and his ward, this discussion was far from new. “He practiced some magic, he didn’t hurt anyone.”

“You were not around twenty years ago, you have no idea what it was like.”

“How long are you going to keep punishing people for what happened then?”

“Until they realise there is no room for magic in my kingdom! You will be with me when I greet Lady Helen.”

“I told you! I want no part in these celebrations!”

“I’m your guardian! I expect you to do as I ask. If you show me no respect at least respect our finest singer.”

“You know, the more brutal you are, the more enemies you will create!”

* * *

A day’s ride from Camelot, a party was camped in the woods. Lady Helen, the renowned singer was in her tent, humming, as she methodically brushed her hair. The sound of a branch snapping startled Lady Helen from her thoughts.

“Hello? Gregory?”

“Lady Helen.” Lady Helen’s guard poked his head into the lady’s tent at the sound of her voice.

Despite her fear, Lady Helen aimed to put on a brave face. “Is all well?”

“Yes, ma’am. With luck, we should reach Camelot late tomorrow.”

“That’s good.”

With a gentle smile, Gregory nodded and backed out of the tent. “I’ll be outside if you need me.” No sooner had he done so, he noticed something in the dark and promptly drew his sword. “Who’s there?” He called out. “Who’s there?”

The only response was ominous chanting. “ _Akwele seo magdp. Awele seo magdp. Akwele seo magdp._ ”

From where she was hidden within the shadows, Mary Collins stabbed a small doll in her hand, and as she did so, from the safety within her tent, Lady Helen died.

 _“Ghefrolinz grimpoxin kouata_.”

With barely a second glance, Mary Collins slips inside the tent, now disguised as Lady Helen.

* * *

Asleep in what will become his new bed, Phineas heard a voice, unlike any other, calling to him in his dreams.

“ _Phineas…_ ”

Rousing ever so slightly, he shifted before falling back into a deeper slumber.

“ _Phineas…_ ”

Slowly, Phineas awoke in his new bed chamber, rubbing the sleep from his eye and stretching. Stumbling through the door, he made his way down the small set of stairs to the Physician’s Chambers, where he was greeted with Lettie preparing breakfast.

“I got you water. You didn’t wash last night.”

“Sorry.”

Lettie nodded, sliding a bowl over to him. “Help yourself to breakfast.”

Tiredly, Phineas sat down, glancing at the watery porridge placed in front of him. Eyeing him skeptically, Lettie knocked a bucket of water off the table. If you had asked her at any point after, she would deny having done so intentionally.

Like a startled fawn, Phineas jumped. Unlike a startled fawn, however, Phineas instinctively responded by halting the bucket and the water, in mid-air, with magic. With a gasp, Lettie locks eyes with Phineas, in doing so, Phineas lost his concentration and the bucket dropped, spilling water all over the floor.

“How did you do that? Did you incant a spell in your mind?”

“I don’t know any spells.”

“So what did you do? There must be something.”

Phineas shrugged it off and stood. “It just happens.” Silently, he reached for a mop to clean up the water.

“Well, we better keep you out of trouble. You can help me until I find some paid work for you.” Lettie placed a small sac and bottle on the table. “Here, Hollyhock and Feverfew for Lady Percival, and this is for Sir Olwin. He’s blind as a weevil, so warn him not to take it all at once.”

“Okay.”

“And here.” Phineas was skeptical with adding more to the pile of remedies to deliver, but smiled softly when Lettie handed him a plate with a sandwich on it.

“Off you go. And Phineas, I hardly need to tell you that the practice of any form of enchantments will get you killed.”

With a dismissive nod, and the memories of yesterday’s events still fresh in his mind, Phineas started chewing on his sandwich as he walked down the Corridor and across the courtyard before arriving at the door of Sir Olwin. After knocking, the door opened to reveal a squinting old man.

“Erm, I brought you your medicine.”

Silently, Sir Olwin popped the cork and started drinking the liquid.

“Oh, and Lettie said don’t drink it all at…”

Before Phineas could finish his sentence, Sir Olwin had already finished the vial.

“I’m sure it’s fine.”


End file.
